Bernardo Calderon
| place=Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges=7 | votesagainst=1 | days=39 }} Bernardo Calderon 'was the runner-up of ''Survivor: Nepal. Bio Survivor: Nepal '''Name (Age): Bernardo Calderon (40) Current Residence: Grand Rapids, MI Occupation: Plumber Tribe Designation: 3 Words to Describe You: Hard-working, Resilient, Resourceful 3 Interesting Facts About You: The men in my family have been plumbers since my grandpa started the business decades ago. I recently took over from my dad after he retired, and right now I'm training my oldest daughter, Angelina, to take over for me when I'm ready to retire in a couple of decades. I also have a rather large family; six brothers and four sisters, with six kids of my own and a multitude of nieces and nephews. Favorite Past Player: I've got to go with Jamie Sadler for this one. Maybe he's a little overrated to some people, but it was just a blast rooting for him in Socotra. Maybe it was the typical underdog storyline, but damn, did that boy work for it. He's a great player and my favorite to watch win, so he's gotta be it. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: See, I'm just this typical guy. I've got a blue collar job, I'm nice enough, I'm not attractive but not totally unfit, and I've got a nice family. I'm not going to be notable to most players since most people on Survivor have crazy jobs or are super smart or really beautiful. I'll use that to my advantage, using my everyday social skills to help me bond with others and get me to go far. Voting History Survivor: Nepal Bernardo began the game on the dominant Manaslu tribe, which didn't lose any of the pre-swap challenges. Immune, the Manaslu tribe bonded strongly together, united over their many victories. Bernardo bonded closely with Teron Kisth, Josiah Roth, and Kismet Skor on Manaslu. After the swap, Bernardo, Teron, and Josiah worked together to secure Lhotse swing votes Daniel Gavshont and Moriah Anand on New Annapurna, and it worked as they formed a new alliance that kept Bernardo safe. When the merge came, Bernardo's New Annapurna alliance combined with Kismet's from New Manaslu, and this alliance, eventually called the Manaslu-Pumori alliance after the Lhotses defected, ruled the game post-merge. Bernardo glided by easily, having a pretty good social game and not being threatening enough to be anyone's target. By the time the Final 6 arrived, however, Bernardo realized he had been too passive in the game, and it was easy for Kismet to convince him to flip on his closest allies Teron and Josiah in order to make a big move in the game. At the Final 4, Bernardo saw how good Kismet's game had been and targeted her along with Daniel; however Niyah Boone protected her by giving up her Immunity. Daniel and Bernardo were forced to turn on each other, and Bernardo survived to the Final Tribal Council after being deemed an easier opponent. Although commended for an above average social game, the jury felt his physical game was lacking and that he had followed Kismet throughout the game and hadn't made many strategic moves of his own. Although Daniel gave him a jury vote since he believed Bernardo had played a strong game and had more involvement in the Manaslu alliance than the jury was giving him credit for, Bernardo still lost to Kismet in a landslide 8-1-0 vote alongside Niyah. In Episodes 7 and 9, Bernardo used his extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Dustin Lee and Lucia Gomez twice respectively. Category:2nd Place Category:Runner Ups Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:Hispanic American Castaways Category:Michigan Castaways